fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Laylah
Laylah is a character in Fable: Edge of the World. She becomes the wife of the Hero of Brightwall. A native of Aurora, Laylah, like many of her people, were trapped in the City of Aurora under the siege of the Crawler. However, the Crawler's planned campaign against the nearby pastoral land of Albion is dashed when the Crawler is defeated by the Hero of Brightwall, crowned the new Hero King only a year ago. Throughout the next decade, as the mighty Hero King set on protecting and repairing Aurora, he was introduced to Laylah by Kalin and fell in love. Marrying each other nearly a decade after the Crawler's defeat, the royal wedding is throughly dashed when they receive a visitor from Samarkand named Shan, who warns of the resurgence of the Darkness before passing out. Calling a meeting in the War Room to hear from the Samarkandian, Shan discusses more, confirming their suspicions, and the King decides to respond by leading a military expedition into Samarkand. That night, the Hero takes his new bride to The Catacombs, where he shows her the tomb of his parents, including the old Hero King, the Hero of Bowerstone. The Hero activates the large statue of the weeping angel and takes the Guild Seal once more, then uses it to teleport the two of them into the Sanctuary. It is there in the King's private chamber that the awe-struck Laylah meets the Hero's loyal valet and friend, Jasper. The next morning, The King, Ben Finn, Kalin, and Shan travel to Samarkand, leaving his loyal dog Rex behind due to his advanced age, and leaves Queen Laylah in charge of Albion, along with her advisors Page and Jack Timmins. During this time, Timmins trains Laylah to be sufficient at fighting. Unfortunately, his constant military drills, coupled with unceasing warnings about personal safety and chastisement towards Laylah's gentle nature drives a wedge of mistrust between Laylah, Timmins, and Page. Seeking solace in the gardens of Bowerstone Castle, the queen, distraught at her treatment by her royal advisors and the absence of her husband, is consoled by the recently-arrived Reaver. Seeing an opportunity to grab power, Reaver praises Laylah's husband as the sole voice of reason in Albion politics, reminding the distressed queen that his capitulations with some of Reaver's policies helped save Albion from the Darkness. Reasoning that Reaver's money could protect the kingdom whilst seeking a new advisor to counter Page and Timmins, Laylah recruits Reaver to her council. After Reaver uses his position of power to suggest new reforms, including additional expansion of Reaver Industries, the cessation of trade with Aurora, and a nighttime curfew, the factory owner makes one final move to cement his place as Laylah's right hand, perfectly forging letters that indicate Page and Timmins were moving to overthrow Laylah. Already angry at Timmins and Page for their percieved mistrust of the queen, the furious Laylah orders her two advisors locked up. She soon visits Page in prision, hoping to find out why her closest friend would betray her. only to be told that the letters are fake, and that Reaver was just trying to manipulate her. As the skeptical Laylah turns to leave, Page knocks her out, freeing Timmins and making their escape. After the escape, Laylah herself is usurped by Reaver, who threatens to kill her and her servants if she didn't do as he said. She then realizes that Page was right all along, and sends Rex out to find Page, with a message saying that she now knew she had been telling the truth, and that she'd rebel against Reaver however she could. Category:Fable: Edge of the World Characters